


나무집

by arrny



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Gen, M/M, POV First Person, POV Lestat, 루이레스타, 루이레스타루이, 뱀파이어 연대기, 뱀파이어와의 인터뷰
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrny/pseuds/arrny
Summary: 평소와 다름없이 차가운 밤하늘을 쏘아 다니던 날이었다. 배가 고프지 않아 사냥감을 구할 생각은 하지 않고 그냥 이리저리 돌아다니고만 있었다. 그러다가 우리 집에서 조금 떨어진 곳에 있는 야트막한 산에 도착했다. 그 곳에서 커다랗고 가지가 많은 나무를 발견했다. 그 위에 오두막집을 지으면 딱 좋을 것 같다는 생각이 들었다. 그래서 그렇게 했다.





	

* * *

* * *

 

평소와 다름없이 차가운 밤하늘을 쏘아 다니던 날이었다.  배가 고프지 않아 사냥감을 구할 생각은 하지 않고 그냥 이리저리 돌아다니고만 있었다. 그러다가 우리 집에서 조금 떨어진 곳에 있는 야트막한 산에 도착했다. 그 곳에서 커다랗고 가지가 많은 나무를 발견했다. 그 위에 오두막집을 지으면 딱 좋을 것 같다는 생각이 들었다. 그래서 그렇게 했다.

 

후에야 내 계획을 알게 된 루이는 망연한 표정을 지었다. 레스타, 지금은 그런 것 허락 없이 지으면 안 되는 시대잖아. 그의 나무람이 너무나 그다워서 나는 웃으며 대답했다. 여차하면 저 숲을 사들이면 되지. 내 자본주의적 사고방식에 질린 듯 그는 더 이상 말을 이어나가지 않았다.

 

결론적으로 루이는 그렇게 만들어진 나무집을 퍽 좋아했다. 하긴, 밝고 세련된 아파트를 좋아하는 나조차도 그 곳에 머무는 시간이 더 길 정도로 멋진 곳이었으니. 묵직하고 아늑한 나무 냄새가 훅 끼쳐오는 그 작은 집에서 나는 촛불에 비추어 책을 읽곤 했다. 루이가 지적하기 전까지는 말이다. 그는 이렇게 나무로 된 건조한 곳에서 초를 쓰다가 불이 나면 어떡하냐고 걱정했다. 사실 그도 나도 이런 저런 이유로 집을 태워본 경험이 있어 그의 세심한 걱정에 수긍이 갔다. 초를 치웠다. 덕분에 그 이후로는 희미한 달빛에 비추어 책을 읽게 되었다. 보름달이 떴을 때에는 그럭저럭 읽을 만 했다. 그러나 달이 노란 눈을 가늘게 뜰 때에나 아예 모습을 보이지 않는 날에는 아무리 뛰어난 뱀파이어의 시력으로도 책을 읽을 수 없었다. 그럴 때면 그냥 지붕 위에 앉아서 가만히 하늘을 올려보았다. 하늘을 구경할 때에는 항상 루이가 곁에 있었다. 나는 달빛 한 점 없는 밤이 싫었지만, 그 속에서도 반짝거리며 빛나는 그의 녹색 눈은 달과도 같아서 어둠을 잊을 수 있었다.

 

여름에는 그 작은 나무집 주위에 온갖 새들과 곤충들이 모여들었다. 밤인데 얘들은 자지도 않나, 나는 윙윙거리고 짹짹거리는 새들과 곤충들을 보며 중얼거렸다. 야행성인가 보지, 루이는 읽던 책에서 눈을 떼지도 않고 대답했다. 그가 왠지 싫어하지 않는 눈치라 나는 그것들을 그냥 그대로 두었다. 여차하면 비상식량으로 쓰지 뭐. 솔직히 말하면 나도 우리의 나무집에 찾아오는 숲 속 친구들이 좋았다. 이상하게 나와 루이를 잘 따르는 느낌이었기 때문이다. 숲 요정의 환생 같은 커다란 나방도 싫지 않았다. 여러 딱정 벌레들도 좋았다. 그들이 모여서 여름 밤의 우리 오두막은 시끌벅적하고 재미있었다. 가끔은 책을 내려놓고 밤새 그곳에 찾아온 부엉이와 놀기도 했다. 내 팔 위에서 구르륵 하고 낮고 안정된 울음소리를 내는 그 새는 밤의 귀신이라는 별명과는 다르게 귀여웠다.

 

쏜살같이 가을이 지나고 점점 추워지는 계절이 오자 그들도 하나둘씩 떠났다. 루이가 들었으면 비웃었을 지도 모르나 나는 작게 그들에게 작별 인사를 속삭이며 떠나보냈다. 이윽고 코트를 꺼내야 하는 날씨가 찾아오자 그 작은 나무집에 남은 것은 나와 루이밖에 없었다. 우리는 이곳을 처음 만들었을 때처럼 맑은 달빛 아래서 밤새 말없이 책을 읽거나, 하늘을 구경했다. 가끔 나도 아르망처럼 환상을 보여줄 수 있을까 생각해 보았다. 햇살이 넘쳐흐르는 낮의 하늘이라는 환상을 저 밤하늘에 덮어 씌울 수 있다면 얼마나 아름다울까. 그에게 푸른 하늘을 보여줄 수 있다면 얼마나 좋을까. 그러나 나는 그런 권능까지는 없었다. 루이는 말할 것도 없었고. 그래서 그와 나는 상상을 주고받으며 낮의 하늘을 그려나갔다. 청명한 하늘 아래 져가는 가을 숲이 흔들리겠지. 그가 말했다. 감상에 빠진 그가 너무나 아름다워서 나는 뜬금없는 대꾸를 했다. 그리고 햇살 아래의 너도 참 아름다울 거야. 그는 그냥 작게 웃고 말았다.

 

그렇게 천천히 그 곳에서의 시간이 쌓였다. 마침내 그 해의 첫눈이 오는 날도 하염 없이 나무집에 앉아있었다. 조금씩 휘날리기 시작하는 눈송이를 손으로 잡아보았다. 체온이 없는 손이어서 그런지 눈송이는 아주 천천히 녹아 없어졌다. 그는 나를 지켜보다가 고개를 돌렸다. 하얀 점들이 수 놓인 밤 위에 그의 숨결이 번졌다. 추워? 나는 물었다. 그의 손을 맞잡았다. 그가 코웃음을 쳤다. 어차피 너나 나나 온기라곤 없는 몸인데. 그래도 이러면 좀 낫겠지. 깍지 낀 그의 손을 내 품에 안았다. 고상하지 못하게, 그가 핀잔을 주었다. 그러나 손을 빼지는 않았다. 그에게 몸을 기댔다. 이 나무집과 비슷한, 건조하고 친근한 향이 났다. 그가 내 머리칼을 조심스레 쓰다듬었다. 그러다가 문득 입을 열었다. 달이 참 밝네. 하늘을 올려보았다. 눈이 와서 인지 거의 달이 보이지 않는 밤이었다. 나는 대답했다. 그러게, 달이 참 밝네. 겨울밤 같은 정적이 우리 사이에 내려앉았다. 나무집 지붕 위에서 한동안 그렇게 눈 구경을 했다.

**Author's Note:**

> 네덜란드 작가의 동화책 '나무집'을 모티브로 삼아 쓴 글입니다. 읽어주셔서 감사합니다.


End file.
